


Emotions

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after Season/Chapter 2.</p><p>Three out of many emotions that Adam Monroe (formally Takezo Kensei) feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

Irritation

"Oh, Don't be so cold when I kiss you," said Adam, pulling away from Hiro with an annoyed look in his gaze. Hiro pushes him away and glares at him, making Adam Monroe's eyes narrow in response.

"Oh! Don't be so bold as to miss me." said Hiro. "You are the one who tried to loose the virus upon the world."

"And you are the one who betrayed me, carp. Never forget that."

\---------------------------------------------

Jealousy

He pushes Hiro up against the wall and moves his mouth over Hiro's. He feels more than hears the time-traveler's sound of surprise. He loves the feeling of his carp's mouth over his, now moving clumsily against his own and he felt a thrill when he felt Hiro's arms wrapped around him.

"You are MINE, carp." He rasped. "MINE. Mine and no one else's, especially not that Ando. He can be your friend but he will never," he runs one of his hands under Hiro's shirt, hearing Hiro's sharp gasp and loving it. "ever," he runs his tongue over Hiro's lips, taking in his carp's whimper with relish. "touch you."

You are mine, carp. No matter the age, or how much time has passed. You will always be mine and mine alone.

\--------------------------------------------

Love

He looks at the sleeping form of his carp and a warm feeling envelops his heart. Love. Who knew that it could truly feel so good and not be filled with bitterness and sorrow? They had moved past that, he and Hiro. He had certainly never loved Yaeko. A song plays in the background;

'I have a way of seeing and it's nearly gone, but nobody was listening so I wrote this song and when you learn the chorus, you can sing along. You destroy the things you love, even though you know it's wrong. I am destroyer, I am lover. I am destroyer, I am lover. Why love one thing and not the other?'

He looks down at Hiro as the song fades away.

I am destroyer, carp. As much as I am lover.

I love you.

And I know you love me, the lover. But I doubt that you can love me, the destroyer.

\----------------------

 


End file.
